The Other Path
by KWE.1992
Summary: It all starts when The Howells decide to walk a different path. What happens when a usual morning stroll around the island turns into quite the mystery after the millionaires stumble off the path? Read to find out!
1. The Path Less Traveled

The _Other_ Castaways

What happens when the Howells stumble across some old huts after getting lost? Where did they come from?

It was a cooler day on the island. This had been home for the castaways for nearly 3 years and hope of rescue was growing slim. After many visitors and several failed rescue attempts, it wasn't looking like they'd ever get the chance to 7 had their differences sure, but they had become a like a family and were stuck together through thick and thin. Everything on the island was going well and that morning was unusually chatty. Everyone was chattering and listening to the morning news before splitting off for the afternoon.

Thurston Howell III and his adoring wife Lovey usually took the morning right after breakfast to take a nice long stroll around the island for some alone time, and good exercise, the afternoons usually were scorchers.

" Lovey- why don't we take this new path today. I'm always tired of running into the others. I'd like to explore a little." the millionaire stated.

" Thurston, you know what the professor says, we shouldn't go off too far. The boars are in mating season right now…" Lovey reminded her husband as she linked arms with him and he steered them down the new path.

" A bore won't get to _Howell_. If the cad comes within an inch of us, I'll scorn him like a yale man!" He joked, leaving his wife confused. She shrugged and they kept walking as her husband continued to crack jokes and puns along the way….

Meanwhile back at camp, the others were all relaxing and chatting. Gilligan was by the shore fishing and the captain was checking their lobster traps.

Gilligan cast his line out once more and set it down after not getting a bite.

" OHHH Skipper look, look at all these big lobsters!" he exclaimed as he pulled the lobsters from their traps.

The lagoon always had the best lobsters, fat too.

The captain held it up, grinning. " It's a real beaut, Gilligan. Wait until the others see what we have for lunch!" Skipper said with a chuckle.

Gilligan picked up the lobster from the captain and the lobster clamped down on his finger!

" OWWW SKIPPER GET IT OFF GET HIM-" he flung the lobster about. Gilligan closed his eyes until he heard the Skipper grunt in pain.

Gilligan looked up to see the lobster with a claw clamped around the captain's nose. Gilligan chuckled. " Look, Skipper, lobster's got your nose.." he chuckled earning a swift hat to the ribs from a red-faced captain.

" Why does it have to be ME!" He exclaimed.

They took their lobsters and tiny fish they managed to catch right up to the hut area so the girls could start boiling water and prepare lunch for the afternoon.

" OH look at the size of these lobsters professor! This one is kinda cute, he resembles Richard Burton with those large claws…" Ginger giggled as she examined the crustacean.

" If that lobster looks like Richard Burton, then I must not be seeing what you're seeing!" MaryAnn said as she stared at the movie star.

" You're missing out.." She winked.

The men all rolled their eyes and sat around talking until lunch was ready and they sat down hungry and went ahead and ate.

" I know the Howells are usually back by now, maybe they stopped to rest or took a nap." The captain said, a bit worried.

" I just came back from their hut- no sign of them." Professor said as he sat down joining the group once more.

They usually all ate together unless the Howells told them of their plans to skip lunch or have it served in their hut.

" I just don't want to hear about how rude we were for eating without them." The captain said.

They all agreed. " Mhmm." Gilligan chimed in with a mouth full of food.

" I don't know about the Howells, but hopefully they won't be hungry when they get back judging by the amount of food this one is eating…" Skipper said as he pointed to his scrawny first mate and his piled high plate full of food earning a laugh from the others.

The 5 managed to finish lunch quietly with one thing on their were the Howells? This was so unlike them.

 _Meanwhile on some part of the Island…_

Thurston Howell had ventured deeper into the jungle, although he enjoyed the time with his adoring wife, he was a bit worried about how far they'd gone. Lucky for him it started to thunder. He was a bit worried so they quickened their pace to find a cave to stop in.

As they climbed over some rougher part of the trail, Lovey Howell lost her footing and tumbled straight down the path. The millionaire chased after her. He hoped she wasn't seriously hurt.

" Lovey, Lovey my pet are you alright?!" Thurston Howell worried as he kneeled by his wife. He figured they'd need the professor judging by the cut on her forehead and the fall she had taken.

Lovey moaned. " I think I'll be alright…" she said as she brushed herself off and he helped her to stand. They looked up and saw rain starting to fall and the sky let out a giant rumble of thunder. Thurston saw his wife swoon, so he grabbed her and hurried to find a shelter of any kind.

They came to a clearing and saw several old huts. Thurston let out a gasp, as did his wife. He went right for one and headed to it to shelter them from the set his wife down on a bamboo chair similar to the one that was in their own hut. He rested her sore foot on his leg. The whole hut was dusty and dirty but it would have to do.

" What on earth is this place? Where are we?" Lovey asked. " I'm honestly not sure.." The millionaire replied.

What will they find? TBC...


	2. What's a Rescue?

Chapter 2- You Mean We're Never Getting Off?!

Back at camp, the others began to really worry when the Howells hadn't shown up all afternoon for lunch or dinner, and it was starting to get dark. The rainstorm hadn't let up any and they weren't sure what to do. The night was approaching quickly and they knew that their friends wouldn't be showing up anytime soon.

" I hope they're alright." MaryAnn worried. Gilligan stuck a comforting and on her back.

" You think they're mad or upset?" Ginger asked.

" What do you mean? What could we have done to upset them?" The Captain asked.

Ginger shrugged.

" Now that you mention it, the past few days they really haven't been out of their huts much. Maybe they were upset about something, maybe Mr. Howell lost some stock." MaryAnn said.

" Even still they would have said something about it, or we would have heard the news report. Mr. Howell is always vocal about his stock. " The professor said. He was stumped, they all were.

" Maybe they got lost?" Gilligan suggested earning an eye roll from the captain.

" Gilligan, whatever gave you that idea? How could they get lost, they walk the same path every day?! Oh of all your big hair-brained ideas. Maybe they were just wanting some privacy, after all, they are the only married couple on the island." Skipper said.

" I'm just saying skipper maybe they did get lost or maybe that gorilla took them? Or the boars?" Gilligan wondered.

As the Skipper lit into his scrawny first mate, the professor stopped them.

" You know it could be possible...I'm not saying it is, but maybe they did run into some trouble. I am concerned because that's two meals they've missed today and they don't have any water with them." he said.

The group was quiet. They weren't sure what to think.

" Tomorrow morning as soon as the sun is up, we should all split up and try to find the Howells. We saw them go on their walk so they couldn't have gone too far." he said hoping to calm everyone down. They came up with a plan, operation find the Howells.

….

The usually tough and gruff exterior millionaire was feeling a bit uneasy. His poor Lovey had hurt her ankle but they were thankfully able to find shelter and get some rest from the storm raging outside, thanks to this hut or whatever they were in.

He covered his wife with his sports coat as she slept and walked around the dim hut. He felt around his pocket and found a few matches the professor had given him and each of the men for emergencies. He found a very old candle near the window and lit it. He examined the hut. He found plies of papers and pictures.

He studied the yellowed and tattered papers closely and found a dusty journal. He sat by the candle lit window and looked over the journal. The first entry was from July 12th, 1920. His eyes went wide and skimmed until he found a half finished entry from December 3rd 1935. 15 years. He could barely make out what was on the page.

" _Whoever finds this, I put up a good fight. My wife succumbed to a tropical island disease and by the time this is read, I'll have died too. The kids didn't make it either. We tried so hard. This island is no man's land. Once you make it on, you'll never get off. Our boat wreck started with 7 and ended with me. This island is_ -" Thurston gulped as he read the entry.

" Not even a yale man even deserves to go down like this.." he said to himself.

His wife began to stir on the bed he put her on. He hoped by tomorrow the storm would clear. He pulled the chair up by her bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning sun peeked through the hut, revealing how lived in it was.

Everything they couldn't see in the night was revealed that morning. It was extremely dust.

Lovey was sitting up in the bed as she scanned the hut with her own eyes. She was shocked. It looked similar to the huts they lived in now, only this wasn't her hut. It belong to someone else.

" Thurston, I want to go home, to _our_ hut. Not stay here, wherever here is." Lovey Howell said.

" I don't think we'll be able to go anywhere for awhile, not with your foot looking like that." Thurston pointed out. Her foot was probably broken.

" Well maybe you should just leave me behind and go find professor, or the others." Lovey said.

" Me? Leave you alone? I couldn't do that Lovey." He said. Thurston truthfully was too scared to walk by himself. They had walked close to 4 and a half hours the day before and fallen off the path. He really wasn't sure where they've ended up or how to get back to the path.

…

After breakfast, the 5 castaways sat coming up with a search plan.

" Mr. Howell has gone off before- but they went together. We all know what path they walk so let's try that first and see where we end up." Professor said.

They gathered some extra food and water up and set off.

"MR AND MRS. HOWELL!" Gilligan screamed into his big buddy's ear.

" Gilligan, for the last time YELL in the opposite direction I am, not in my ear you duntz." he said to Gilligan.

" MR. HOWELLLLL! MRS. HOWELL!" He yelled towards the jungle.

After walking close to three hours, they stopped at a resting point and munched on fresh fruit and coconut milk.

" Skipper, maybe some headhunters got them. Mr. Howell is always wagging his money around, do you think some big headhunter got him for his money?!" Gilligan asked.

His little comment worried Ginger and MaryAnn.

" Of course not Gilligan. They are around here. They've got to be." The captain said.

" Well we better start walking again. We don't want it to start getting dark when we're heading back." the professor said.

As they made their way up the path, professor saw something gleaming in some turned over dirt. It didn't look as though an animal disturbed it. He picked up what caught his eye. A broach.

The others gasped.

Professor stared down the long drop where it looks like someone had fallen.

"Professor you think something happened?!" Ginger worried.

" I am not sure… everyone watch your step…" he said as they all ventured down.

They made it to the bottom, it was going to be hard to get back up, the professor observed to himself.

They all stared around a cleared part of the jungle which was unusual and about 10 minutes in found several huts.

Their jaws dropped.

" S...S...Skipper! What are these huts doing here? I want to go back!" Gilligan said earning a hat to the head this time.

" MR. HOWELL, MRS. HOWELL!" they screamed.

…

Inside the hut, Thurston had been fast asleep holding his wife's hand. He heard yelling and jumped up. He ran to the window and saw his friends.

" Oh by George!" He ran out.

" Mr. Howell, you're alright! What is this place? You didn't tell us you were opening Howell Resorts.." The Skipper joked to lighten the mood as they all hugged the millionaire.

" Oh it was horrible- Lovey tripped and fell and she is hurt, so I tried to find us a place to go, and we stumbled upon these huts...apparently we aren't the only ones to have lived on this island!" The millionaire explained in haste as he led the others to the hut.

The others stood around taking it all in, while the professor looked over both Howells. He brought his medical bag so he wrapped Lovey's sprained foot and cleaned her cuts up.

" Gee, look at all this stuff." MaryAnn said as she looked at the papers on the table.

" A family was shipwrecked here. 5 kids. 2 of which were born right on this island. They lived here for 15 years before a tropical disease wiped them out. At least that's what was written in this journal." The millionaire said as he handed it to the professor.

The professor flipped right through the journal and skimmed it all. 15 years worth of entries out of this handmade journal. It had wooden ends and rough paper.

" Do you think they left behind anything useful? Stocks and bonds perhaps?" Thurston jokes earning an eye roll from everyone.

" I'm not sure I will need to look at everything more closely. However, we should examine these huts to see if we can find anything useful and maybe something to help us get off this island. It's been about 30 years since they all died, I don't know what kind of ship could be left, if there is one. But everything seems in pretty decent shape considering." the professor said.

" 7 people on the island, like us, 7.." Gilligan said. In his mind it was a bit creepy.

By hearing the word rescue though, the 7 were all a bit in a trance. A rescue was all that they wanted. Not 15 years on a deserted island. Once the professor got Mrs. Howell settled, he and the others went around to the huts and to the nearby shore seeing what they could find!

TBC…


	3. Will History Repeat Itself?

While the Howells stayed in the hut they found, the 5 others scavenger around close to this old campsite they found. They were clearly on the other side of the island and things were less than pleasant.

Gilligan and The Skipper were walking near the shore and found a very old ship partially buried in the sand. " WOAHHH Skipper, look at this boat!" he said as they stood in front of the beached vessel.

" I know little buddy. It looks like she suffered a pretty bad voyage." Skipper said as he surveyed the boat.

He and Gilligan managed to put the skeletal remains of old blue and white wood from the sand surprised to find some of the inside still intact.

There wasn't a radio on board this ship. Or any type of mechanical parts whatsoever. The skipper found a photo in the wreckage of the family that had passed. The couple looked rather young and it was tragic.

" It's all my fault." the Skipper mumbled, hoping his group didn't succumb to the same fate.

The girls were going through the old huts they found. There were two other huts and one smaller one similar to their supply hut.

It was pretty haunting to see everything.

" Gee Ginger, do you think we'll ever go home?" MaryAnn asked the movie star.

" I don't know- I hope so because I want to turn this story into a movie." She said as she went through the tattered belongings.

They found clothes, old jewelry, hair brushes and combs, and several other knick-knacks.

Meanwhile, the professor was examining documents Mr. Howell had found the night before.

There were so many. Journals, newspaper clippings, various drawings and notes, letters, etc…

The family had kept a detailed account of their voyage and their 15 years on the island and from the looks of it, they made out pretty well for a while.

" What all have you found professor? Does it say where they came from?" Thurston asked.

He was curious about the man named John Richardson and his family.

" Well as far as I can tell they were settled out west in California and had two kids by the time they set sail. John was a banker and owned some properties and oil and struck it rich. He moved into the city with his wife Mildred and 2 teenage boys and bought a boat and a villa and they set sail on a family trip when the storm came in and the rest is history... From what I've gathered they were in their mid 30's and it says here from the journal that 3 kids were born here as well. What a sad way to go." He said.

Thurston agreed. " I just hope this isn't our fate… The poor man didn't have anyone to leave his fortune too."

" Well, actually it says here he left it buried near the wreckage…" The professor said as he scanned his notes, making the millionaire perk up a bit.

He stared over at his sleeping wife to tell her what they found but she was out cold. He was a bit worried about her. Professor had sedated her so she could rest up and her ankle would heal faster.

" She'll be just fine Mr. Howell." he reassured the worried man.

Thurston agreed and went through documents with the Professor until the others all came back to share what they had found.

The girls divided out the rations they brought along and drank some coconut milk before going to sleep for the night.

The next morning they all stayed in the cabin. Thurston was helping his wife limp around so she could start walking again so they could leave.

" Really Thurston, I'm alright." She argued to her overprotective husband.

They ate breakfast and the Professor set off to see if he could find any easy way to get back to their own camp.

Thurston Howell went off with Gilligan to find the fortune and some other fruit while the Captain was at the nearby beach fishing.

The girls were left to gossip alone in the hut.

" It's all my fault. If I hadn't of fallen, we wouldn't even be in this mess, or know our fate.." Lovey said with a sign.

" Don't think like that Mrs. Howell! It's not your fault. We will find a way off." MaryAnn said. Ginger readily agreed and they tried to cheer the middle-aged millionaire's wife up, but it was no use. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

Being in this predicament and hearing about the castaways, she knew Thurston was worried about their lives and _his_ fortune of course. Who would he leave his millions too? They had no heirs. That was her fault. So was deciding to on the 3-hour tour in the first place, much to Thurston's argument against it. Lovey hadn't been happy in her own life or her marriage.

Money never could buy happiness or bring you what you didn't have. Now they were shipwrecked and it looked like they had sealed their fates.

The Professor arrived back around mid-afternoon with a way to easily get them back to their own camp. He was happy he'd found the way. It wasn't much further than from where they were at. He put his things down, checked Mrs. Howells' foot and headed to find the girls and see if they had any luck.

….

On the beach, Skipper was fishing away. He was enjoying some peace and quiet as he fished and was having quite a bit of luck with some hearty fish. He heard the commotion and saw Gilligan and Howell doing something.

" Dig faster my boy!" Thurston ordered as he too was shoveling away at the sand. " Mr. Howell, what is going on?" Skipper asked as he wandered over with a bucket full of fish.

" Money, Captain. Money. There is a vast fortune buried beneath the sands of this beach. I'll give you each $100,000 if we find it." He said.

" And if we don't?" The Skipper asked.

" I'll give all of you $100,000 for looking." The millionaire said with a gleam in his eye, much like when he had come across the diamond mind.

" Well, let me help...I'll take the fish back and get the others!" The Skipper said. He would skip dinner if it meant getting money.

The others all joined in and dug for hours.

Dinner was a bit late that night, but it was a great reward for the big black chest they found.

Thurston was eager to crack it open to see what he was going to find. He could practically smell the uncirculated cash. His nose knows.

The others, even his wife watched with anticipation as the professor picked the lock on the chest.

When they all heard the click- everyone fell silent and the chained lock fell with a muffled thud into the sand.

Thurston stepped over and carefully opened it hoping he would find this fortune.

" Well?! What is it?" The Skipper asked the motionless millionaire.

" By George, I just don't believe it." he said.

The others eagerly hurried over.

Inside the big chest was nothing more than more papers- newspaper clippings and other things as well, it looked like deeds, stock information, and real estate papers which Thurston grabbed up, leaving whatever was beneath it behind.

The papers weren't of interest to any of them. The men hoisted out the giant black rubber thing. " If this is what I think it is professor-" The Skipper said.

They carefully unfolded it on the ground. " It's a raft...and it's in perfect condition…" The professor said.

They all gasped. A raft. " What would a raft be doing in here?" Gilligan asked.

Thurston was too busy staring at all of the papers and counting out just how much $$ he'd be bringing into notice what was going on around him. Money put him in a trance.

" Mr. Howell did you hear what we said?!" Gilligan ran over shaking him.

" I'm afraid I didn't my boy, say that again?" He asked.

" We're saved- what you thought was junk beneath those papers, was a raft!" he said.

Thurston turned his attention to the giant raft and the others all celebrating!

" WE ARE GOING TO BE RESCUED!" They chanted and hugged each other.

Thurston went back to the hut to tell his wife their good news. " Lovey, Lovey my darling the most marvelous thing has happened!" He exclaimed as he shook her.

She was asleep. She turned over and looked at her husband.

" You struck gold?" She said nonchalantly.

" Even better than that my darling, we are going HOME!" He smiled and kissed her.

Lovey gasped. " What? Home? How?" She asked.

" A raft. It was buried along with this fortune…" He said as he waved the papers in his hands.

Maybe they wouldn't suffer the same fate after all... or was all of this so convenient and too good to be true?

Will the castaways make it off? TBC...


	4. Goodbye Island?

Chapter 4 Too Good To Be True?

They spent the next few days resting and sheltered from the rainstorm they had. It was horrible, but they were lucky they had these huts.

They had a chance to really learn more about the other castaways that had been here before.

After a few days they all made it back to camp and were getting ready to kiss island life goodbye. The raft was very very large and would accommodate the 7 and some luggage quite nicely.

The Professor kept track of the weather and monitored the conditions making sure they would be favorable for open water travel. He made sure they would be fine for at least a few days and made sure they would be able to do it safely. That was his main concern was the safety for the others.

" Are we ready to set sail?" Skipper asked as he observed the raft.

" Looks like it. Everything seems fine. Weather is favorable. We just need to make sure we set sail in an hour so we can at least make some lead way before noon." he said.

Skipper nodded and went to go round up the others, leaving the professor to finish gathering up his belongings.

Everyone was so ready to get home and get back to some sense of normalcy instead of being trapped on an island- where they could all pretty much guess their fate after several failed attempts to get off. This chance to get off was so unexpected and was really their last ditch effort to pack it all away and move.

…..

" Are we really only allowed one bag? I can't possibly carry all my furs Thurston!" Lovey Howell said as she stared at her clothing all over the bed.

" Just take one bag, Lovey. Just the essentials. We can send someone for our things much later." Thurston said as he chucked his money, papers he found, and his beloved bear into a bag.

" Ahhh can't forget this." Thurston said as he found a hidden bottle of bubbly in his closet, " Mhmm, and it's a good year. Nothing like champagne in its prime." He mumbled.

" I've got a few hundred thousand tucked away too." Thurston chuckled as he closed his matched luggage. The rest of his set would be staying behind so he took the biggest piece out of the set to make sure the most important things were setting sail with him.

Everyone was ready to leave.

" Gilligan- Gilligan! Hurry with those rations!" The skipper called.

" Coming Skipper!" Gilligan said as he approached the huts with a giant bin full of water. " This fresh water should last us a few days." Skipper said as he set it down in the boat.

They were packing along fruits, nuts, and a few coconut cream pies as well.

….

Pretty soon the 7 castaways were getting into the large raft.

The professor shoved them off and got right in to get them going. It seemed like this was actually going to work. The raft was sturdy, and not sinking as they began to drift away from their little slice of paradise for the past few years.

It had been their home and they had made quite a few memories there- both good and bad, but most importantly, had become a family.

" Goodbye Island!" Gilligan said as he waved it off, and the others followed suit, shouting their goodbyes towards their island they had called him for the past few years.

Once their island was out of site, all the men began to paddle as hard as they possibly could to steer them into a shipping lane and expose them to passerby ships or any signs of life.

It was barely even daybreak so they were making good timing so far. The Professor had gotten them up extra early so they could start making leeway on their travels. " We have to keep going, men!" the Skipper bellowed as they rowed.

Even Thurston Howell was pulling his weight.

" Heaven to Tiffany- I'm doing manual labor...I hope no one tells my friends at the Harvard Club this…" he said.

" Trust me, we won't say a word." Skipper chuckled.

The girls rowed every so often, but they mostly just stayed still and chatted amongst each other.

" Oh now we are really in the middle of nowhere there isn't a boat or an island close at all!" MaryAnn said as she looked out over the ocean into oblivion. It was scary, but exciting. It meant they were close to a rescue they hoped.

It was just the 7, their raft, and open ocean. It was eerie, but they hoped someone would be coming to their rescue.

Day two brought rough waves, but judging by the professor's compass, he figured they were near some shipping lanes.

" Any sign of ships Gilligan?" the captain asked as he stared up at his first mate. Gilligan was staring through his telescope.

" Hey- I...I think I see something. It's big and black! Skipper are ships furry?" Gilligan asked.

" No, Gilligan! It's just a fly… see?! Now just keep looking!" He ordered.

While they were looking for a ship the others were fast asleep in the vessel- although the Skipper wondered how anyone was sleeping with Mr. Howell snoring and counting money and Ginger singing in her sleep.

" A SHIP!" Gilligan yelled. The others all stirred.

" I SEE A SHIP! LOOK LOOK!" he shouted.

" What?!" they all asked.

" OVER HEREEEE!" Skipper yelled. He was trying to get their attention.

Gilligan was waving them over and trying his best to keep an eye on their ship.

The others all flail their arms and screamed until the boat hurried towards them. It came towards them pretty fast.

" You're the castaways, from the Minnow!" The sailor recognized them. It was nearing the 4th anniversary of their disappearance so it had been in the news and all over TV.

" Yes! We've been sailing for two days- we found a raft and we want to get to Hawaii!" The Skipper said.

They threw a rope across and helped the 7 aboard the ship and started the trek to Hawaii and radioed in saying they had the castaways and the 7 were coming home. They never thought this day would come but they were so excited and couldn't wait to see _home_.

" Skipper just think we get to have burgers and shakes, and Skinny Mulligan can come fishing with us, and we can go home!" Gilligan was thrilled.

" I know little Buddy, and think of all the steak and the girls…" He chuckled. The Professor caught on and laughed. " What are you going to do Professor?" Skipper asked. " Back to teaching and doing some research on the samples we found on the island." he said.

The girls were occupied by their rescuers. They were equally as infatuated with the female castaways.

The Howells kept to themselves. " What do you plan on doing when we get rescued?"' Gilligan asked them.

They shrugged. The professor was a bit worried, they were being rescued and hardly spoke two words.

" Count the servants, and my fortune, and make money of course." Thurston spoke up. He was ready to get back to normalcy. The country club, charity events, family dinners, and just being home.

Lovey Howell was NOT looking forward to seeing her overbearing mother in law or going back to the fake ways of society life. Although she loved her charity work, and the symphony and opera there wasn't much else she was excited about back home. She had come to love and appreciate a simpler life, which was quite shocking and so un-Howell like.

They all sat in voyage home would take a few days but all were thankful… It was overwhelming sure, but they were all ready to be back.

TBC…..


	5. Next Stop, Hawaii!

Chapter 5

Hawaii, Here We Come!

It was a long few days out at sea and everyone was ready to see land.

The waves rocked the boat back and forth as they approached Hawaii. It had been a very tiring journey and the former castaways were ready to be on land and mingling with the rest of society and doing normal things they usually took for granted.

In the distance they could spot the outline of the docks and see boats. The docks never looked so good, or crowds. They could make out people standing around, gathered as they made their return.

" HOME! LOOK SKIPPER, HOME!" Gilligan cheered like a little boy. He was so excited he could barely contain his excitement.

Ginger squealed in delight " Cameras! I bet they will have cameras, How do I look?!" Ginger asked the petite farm girl she had come to know as a sister. " Good as always…" She teared up and before they knew it the girls were both crying and hugging. Despite their differences, they had really bonded and gotten close during their island stay.

The Professor stared out behind them into oblivion as the ship made its voyage closer and closer to land. He could fathom what had just taken place but he was ready and eager to get back in the lab and share everything he had learned and show his fellow scientists just what he discovered on their island. Hopefully he could go back and explore further, but for now he was content with having his sight sets on his classroom.

The Howells were pretty quiet, Mrs. Howell especially. It had been quite an eventful few days and she was still processing everything and wanting so desperately to be back on the island secluded from dearest Mother Howell. She wasn't ready to face society life or her friends. She wanted to move and just be alone with her husband, something they never had the chance to do before, but she figured it was time to retire and just live life. She realized just how short life was and how quickly time would pass- in the blink of an eye.

Thurston Howell III thought the same. He felt the past 20 years of his life had been well spent- Country Clubs, events, golfing, business, stocks, and money. Sure he had it all, but being on the island had taught him that he didn't need all that to be somebody and that his wife needed attention too, not his work, or money. As he turned 50 a few weeks before their rescue, he knew he had a full life ahead with his wife. He was ready to try new things and take risks. He learned it was fun to go outside the norm and be, _Un-Howell._

Everyone was so thankful to see land, especially Hawaii. Hawaii was a beautiful place.

It was something they never thought they would see ever again. But there it was, _home_.

They approached pretty quickly and saw crowds cheering for them, news cameras, and so many people waiting and cheering them on as they finally made it towards the boat dock.

The vessel docked and they got off, remaining in their close group of 7 as they made their way into the large crowd and cameras in their faces.

Ginger Grant was glad to welcome the lenses and flashes of the many reporters.

She posed for photos as the group walked towards their waiting friends and families.

It was sort of a bittersweet moment for them all as they stood together for one last time before returning to everyday life. It was very emotional for the 7.

" Well...looks like we've made it back to shore. It was one of the longest three hour tours of my life." The Skipper said with a chuckle as he tried to lighten the mood. Everyone smiled and hugged before they parted ways.

" Is this goodbye Skipper? Will we see each other again?" Gilligan asked.

" I don't know little buddy, I don't know." he said.

They watched the Professor get a cab to go back home, MaryAnn go with her aunt and uncle, Ginger was being interviewed by the press, sharing an over dramatic tale of her experience. They looked around for the Howells and saw they were walking back up to a giant hotel near the marina.

" Who was here to see them Skipper? All their rich friends?" Gilligan asked as they went to go get a burger. " I don't think so little buddy." he replied wondering what life they were going back too. Deep down, the Skipper hoped Mr. Howell would never forget him. They had grown to be confidants and almost like brothers in a way, sharing life stories and advice with the Professor and Gilligan. He hoped they could all reconnect very soon.

…

The first thing Gilligan and his big buddy did when they arrived at the diner they usually ate at after they got finished on a tour was greet their friends and have a nice big meal, juicy burgers and chocolate shakes.

The waitress walked over with an arm full of food, filling their table. " On the house- for two hungry sailors." She winked.

Gilligan's eyes got big as he stared at the plates full of food before him.

" This is better than turtle eggs and pancakes." Gilligan said as he helped himself to a burger.

The Captain chuckled as his scrawny first mate. Gilligan could eat a horse. He was a bottomless pit, _always_ hungry. Even on the island, he could and would always help himself to seconds _and_ thirds.

Everyone at the diner was asking about their voyage, a story they gladly told as they ate.

People were so curious about primitive life and how they managed to live to tell the tale. The Skipper sat back as he listened to Gilligan tell the story and how expressive he was about each and every detail, keeping everyone at the diner entertained.

They left later that evening and went back to the hotel they were being put up in until their boat was fixed. It felt good to rest their heads.

The 7, wherever they were all slept a little easier that night, snug in their own beds.

…

Time seemed to pass by quickly for the 7 since they split up and returned to some sense of normalcy. It was crazy getting back into the swing of everyday life again, when things were so different since their return to civilization.

A few months had gone by since getting back.

The Professor was diligently working at UCLA on various research projects involving a few of the plant species he had discovered during his marooned state. He was enjoying being home and being able to work in his lab, but he did miss his friends.

Gilligan and Skipper had gotten the payout for a new boat, Minnow 2, and Skipper had used the money to buy a new smaller boat and he even opened up a seafood restaurant near the marina. He had Gilligan go out and catch the seafood most of the time when he wasn't with his childhood friend Skinny Mulligan.

Gilligan was known to be found with Skinny. Usually one was never without the other, they were like brothers, close.

MaryAnn was busy working her uncle's farm. It was a huge undertaking but it was fun. She enjoyed being home in Kansas and back with her family. She had always been close with her cousins and her aunt and uncle when they took her in at a young age.

Ginger, of course, was off being a movie star, she was sought after by every director and was turning their shipwreck story into a movie with her as the lead. Everyone in Hollywood was after Ginger Grant's story.

The Howells had been laying low. Thurston had been avoiding their friends or their old haunts. After a dinner party gone wrong, they really weren't sure who were their friends and who wasn't. They had decided to pack up and leave society life behind and start over. Being on the island had struck a chord with Thurston. The usually pretentious millionaire had softened up from 5 other people that had come into his life and changed it for the better. He no longer felt like he truly belonged. They 'softened up' as their friends told them and 'didn't fit the mold' of upper-crust society, so naturally, Thurston took action immediately and moved them to a colonial home he purchased just outside of Virginia.

Months after their move they felt kind of lonely.

" You know Thurston, I think it's time we have a reunion. I miss our friends." Lovey Howell said.

" What a genius idea, Lovey my dear. We'll call them up and they can stay with us." He smiled. He was excited to have a reunion so they called up and invited their friends to come stay with them.

They were so excited to have them come stay and their friends were equally as excited to be with them!

…..

" Skipper I think we missed the turn!" Gilligan said as he checked the map once more. He wasn't very good with directions to begin with but the Skipper had no choice. He was driving so Gilligan had to navigate.

" At least you do better at sea…" he chuckled and mumbled under his breath as he took the map from his younger friend. It was completely upside down so he fixed it for him. " Ohhh- well according to the map, I think we are almost there." he said.

" Well, I'm pretty sure they said after we hit the dead end, we go over the bridge and it should be right here we are!" Skipper said.

They pulled into the driveway and saw the colonial home come into view. It was hidden by rows of gorgeous trees and they came up to a medium sized white colonial home. Even though it was small, it had a grandeur appeal to it.

" This house is a lot smaller than their other one." Gilligan said. They had visited the Howells older estate that they had sold. It was a grand place. Lots of bedrooms, a helicopter pad, extravagant. Gilligan thought he was at a royal palace. The Howells had several homes, but this was their favorite.

" It is- but I like it. Look Gilligan, there are the others!" Jonas grinned as he saw his old friends.

They stopped the car and got out and hugged all their friends.

" Welcome to our home, I hope it wasn't too hard to get here. Thurston is trying to get a sign made for our road so people can find us!" Lovey Howell said as she greeted her old friends.

" Thanks for having us. It wasn't too hard to find- until Gilligan had our map upside down." The Captain chuckled and rolled his eyes earning a giggle from the others.

" Come, Come! We are having island delicacy for dinner this evening." Thurston said ushering all his friends inside.

MaryAnn and Ginger had taken care of the cooking that evening, tweaking some of their island recipes and made some banana pancakes with some syrup they had from their island, coconut milk, eggs and bacon, and then a delicious coconut cream pie for dessert.

They all sat down and served themselves the food. Thurston Howell cleared his throat and stood up with his wine glass full of coconut milk.

" I'd like to take a moment to say thanks to the girls for preparing this wonderful dinner this evening and how good it feels to be back with our _real_ friends. It took me awhile to know what it means to have friends. After returning back from the island, I realized how lucky Lovey and I were to be shipwrecked. Without meeting you all, we would have never known that money and wealth aren't the answers to everything. We lost our oldest and dearest friends, but that's okay. I realized that I didn't need them as much I need you all. Here is to our wonderful Captain and First Mate for taking us through the longest three-hour tour of our lives and to true friends!" Thurston said.

The others all teared up and toasted his speech. What he said was true. They sat back and laughed and chatted well until the early hours of the morning by the fire pit outside. It was just like old times.

No matter where they went or what they did, the 7 had an unbreakable bond that could never be severed and despite coming from all walks of life, it didn't deter them from being close.

Maybe a shipwreck was just what they needed after all...

THE END:)


End file.
